The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to an alignment system for connectors.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Some IHSs utilized connector systems in which connectors for multiple components may be stacked adjacent and/or on top of each other. For example, a circuit board may include a first connector, a mezzanine card may include a plurality of second connectors, and a cable may include a third connector, and a stacked connector system is provided when one of the second connectors on the mezzanine card is connected to the first connector on the circuit board, and the third connector on the cable is connected to the other of the second connectors on the mezzanine card. In many situations, it can be difficult to align the one of the second connectors on the mezzanine card and the first connector on the circuit board, and/or align the third connector on the cable and the other of the second connectors on the mezzanine card. Misalignment of connectors in the connector system can result in limited functionality in the IHS, damage to connectors, damage to other components in the IHS, and/or a variety of other problems known in the art.
Conventional solutions to these problems are to provide guide pins extending from one of the connectors that engage guide channels defined by another of the connectors to align the connectors. However, misalignment of the connectors at distances that are greater than the length of the guide pins can result in the guide pins contacting and damaging connector pads and/or connector pins. Furthermore, space constraints that are typical to IHSs can result in relatively low height allowances than inhibit or prevent the use of guide pins in connector systems.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved connector alignment system.